Adro
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot - IkkyHyoga. Não há nada mais cruel do que ser colocado num altar... intocável e imaculado por quem se ama.


**Disclaimer Básico:  
- Saint Seya não me pertence, ou Shunjá teriavoltado pra Andrômeda com a June e deixar o Hyoga todinho pro Ikky.  
- É minha primeira fic lemon (hentai YAOI), então por favor, sejam gentis.  
- Eu nunca li o mangá, embora conheça a história. Como me baseio no anime, não há incesto nessa fic, ok?**

_Adro_: é a parte entre o altar e as fileiras de banco de uma igreja católica. É, Tsuki também é cultura...

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime

* * *

**Adro**

_Baixo e guitarra, noite e dia só farra_

_Que saudade de uma missa_

_No adro da igreja meu amor se divertia_

_Aonde você vai, Sam?_

_Vou ali e volto um dia_

_- "Sam" Skank_

Ikky olhou o relógio por longos instantes, tentando se concentrar no ponteiro finíssimo que indicava a hora. Já passavam das seis da manhã. Estava zonzo - uma vitória, com certeza - de vinho, vodka e whiskey barato. Athena que se danasse, aquela chata da Saori com certeza ia falar besteira na reunião da manhã...

"Isso se eu estiver vivo até lá." - disse alto, rindo sozinho, abrindo o portão da Fundação.

"Pretendendo morrer tão jovem, Fênix?"

Ele se virou, dando de cara com o russo encostado no muro alto, braços cruzados e uma expressão séria no rosto, apesar da piada.

Ikky respirou fundo, se odiando por um instante em ter se deixado ficar bêbado. A última pessoa que ele queria ver àquela hora da manhã mantinha o meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Se não quer levar uma porrada logo de manhã, é melhor me deixar em paz, _Pato_." Ele frisa bem a última palavra, o irritante apelido que deixava Hyoga louco da vida.

Mas não pareceu surtir efeito.

"Você ta fedendo à bebida barata."

Ikky deu um passo à frente, os olhos vermelhos e cerrados em cima do Cisne, numa nítida intimidação. Hyoga não se moveu, continuando a fitá-lo com calma e ironia.

"Você quer apanhar logo cedo?"

"Humm... acho que a dessa noite não fez um bom trabalho... você 'tá tão irritado."

Ikky soltou um grunhido entre os dentes cerrados, levantando o punho. Como ele ousava! Aquele pato idiota! Hyoga continuava a fitá-lo, como se o encorajando. Mas a Fênix conteve o golpe, dando de costas.

"Não vale a pena. Vai dormir, criança."

Ikky sentiu o corpo pesar, a cabeça latejando. Droga, sabia que nunca daria aquele golpe. Já não bastava o quanto machucava a si mesmo? Segurou a respiração enquanto caminhava pelo jardim em direção à mansão, em passos lentos. Soltou o ar com força, fechando os olhos. A luz do sol começava a incomodá-lo...

"Eu sou tão intocável pra você assim?"

A voz gritou nas suas costas, quase rouca.

Ele se virou, dando de cara com o velho Hyoga que conhecia. Trêmulo, arfante, menino.

Simplesmente apaixonante.

Ikky deu alguns passos em direção a ele, mesmo contra vontade. O álcool ainda mexia na sua cabeça, lhe tirando o pouco da razão que sempre o mantinha distante do cavaleiro gelado.

"Quer que eu prove que posso bater em você?"

A voz embargada e trôpega deu vazão a alguns risos falsos, terminando em seus lábios estendidos no rosto cansado. Ficou pensando, enquanto via Cisne se aproximar, em que atitude tomaria. Queria não ter bebido tanto. Daria um murro leve no estômago do cavaleiro e se afastaria, antes que seu corpo fizesse o contrário.

Sentiu a pele arder sobre os ossos, cada fio de cabelo se arrepiando com o olhar azul que lhe encarava.

Ikky se sentia estúpido, e isso o enfurecia.

"Vem."

"Você só pode estar brincando, Pato. Eu acabo com você mesmo nesse estado."

"Se esse for o único jeito de fazer você me tocar... Anda, vem, me ataca. Eu não vou revidar."

Fênix segurou o russo pela camisa, o levantando e o trazendo pra mais perto de sei. Sentia o corpo de Hyoga se enrijecer perto do seu, o que não ajudava em nada a desviar sua atenção do cheiro que vinha daqueles cabelos caindo em sua direção.

"O que você quer, Pato!" - murmurou entre os dentes.

"Descer do altar que você fez pra mim."

Ikky o soltou, o encarando ainda de perto.

"Que diabos quer dizer com isso!"

Hyoga continuou a encará-lo, sem se importar com a pouca distância entre ambos.

"Que estou cansado de ver você aceitar qualquer coisa menos eu. Sou puro demais pra você, Ikky? Sou maduro demais, carinhoso demais, importante demais pra você me sujar com seus dedos?"

"Não seja ridículo."

"Sou burro demais pra ver que você me quer mas não pretende nunca me ter?"

Ikky forçou um sorriso cínico no canto dos lábios, inclinando levemente o rosto contra o de Cisne.

"Se eu quisesse mesmo, o que me impediria de ter você?"

"Seu medo de que tudo que eu tenho de especial em mim seja maculado por você."

Fênix apertou os olhos, resmungando algo incompreensível entre os lábios cerrados. Afastou-se, olhando praqueles olhos azuis e inquisidores. Não queria isso. Não esperava por isso. Diabos, por que ele achava que ele estava ali, voltando quando já era dia, o cheiro de bebida misturado ao perfume amargo de uma mulher qualquer, andando horas por lugar nenhum, evitando voltar pra sua realidade, saber que ia dormir e acordar e aqueles olhos iam continuar tão próximos dele... tão proibidos pra ele.

"Vai pro Inferno, Pato."

E se virou, caminhando alguns passos mais.

Era o que tinha que fazer. Droga de russo maldito! O que ele queria? Uma declaração! Ele... mesmo se quisesse. Ikky não era do tipo que sabia se declarar. E à merda se soubesse, não o faria. Porque provavelmente assim que tivesse o loiro em sua cama, se cansaria dele e magoaria a única pessoa em quem já confiou. O Pato podia ser um moleque mimado, mas sabia entender o silêncio de Ikky melhor que ninguém. E às vezes, muitas vezes, mais que ele mesmo.

Será que ele não entendia!

Ele só não queria brincar com ele, como certamente faria! Porque era isso que ele fazia. Ele usava, brincava e depois cansava, jogava fora. Saía à noite pra brincar com quem desse na telha, satisfazer seus desejos, seu ego. Não o russo. Aquele menino era mais que isso.

Não precisava de uma noite qualquer com uma fênix em cinzas...

Quando deu por si, notou que havia parado de caminhar.

"É isso mesmo que quer? Me diz, é isso o que tenho que fazer? Eu faço. Eu vou conhecer o seu inferno. Vou me sujar tanto até estar no mesmo lugar que você."

Sentiu o hálito morno em seu pescoço, da voz que vinha ao lado de seus ouvidos. Sentiu as pernas estremecerem, a ardência de sua pele correndo em seu baixo ventre com urgência. Diabo de moleque... Virou-se, segurando firme seu braço.

"Se quer uma desculpa para suas farras, faça isso sozinho."

"E que graça teria o inferno sem você?"

Hyoga sorriu no canto dos lábios, fitando um azul-escuro denso e replicante no olhar alheio.

"Você é um idiota, Pato."

E puxou-o para si, com força e vontade, tomando aquela boca na sua como se não existisse nem céu nem inferno entre eles.

oOo

Ikky fechou a porta com o peso do corpo de Hyoga, trancando à chave com urgência. Queria soltar logo sua mão direita e levá-la de volta ao peito do loiro, correr aqueles braços, coxas, sexo, pescoço, sem ordem nem permissão, num fôlego incontido e encharcado pela coragem que a bebida lhe dava...

Sentiu as mãos de Cisne agarrarem suas costas, apertando seu corpo contra o dele. Ikky forçou as pernas dele com as suas, anulando qualquer distância. Cravou os dentes com vontade na base do pescoço, deixando uma marca funda. Hyoga gemeu baixo e fundo, as mãos apertando com força a cintura do cavaleiro. Ikky deu um sorriso, passando a lamber delicadamente a leve ferida enquanto as mãos se livravam da camisa azul-celeste que escondia o peito branco e esguio do russo.

Não demorou até que Hyoga fizesse o mesmo, jogando a camisa azul-escura sobre a sua.

Fênix o levava em direção à cama, sem dizer palavra, mordendo seu corpo com fome e vontade, ombros, pescoço, queixo, que o Cisne retribuía em gemidos leves e dedos apertados em sua pele, a língua brincando com a ponta de sua orelha, lutando pra manter a razão ainda clara.

Mas quando sentiu seu corpo ser jogado na cama, os olhos se fechando em reflexo, e ao abri-los ver aquele velho sorriso sacana nos lábios de Ikky, o cavaleiro de gelo deu por si perdida toda razão que ainda tinha.

O outro não perdeu tempo, arrancando com as duas mãos a calça jeans do loiro. Mal deu tempo para Hyoga se dar a parte das coisas, e com as mãos firmes na parte de trás, tomou com a boca o sexo de Cisne. Hyoga arqueou as costas, contendo um gemido mais alto entre os dentes.

"Ikky..." - murmurou, as mãos se enrolando nos lençóis.

Mas Fênix ignorou o amante, chupando-o com mais intensidade. Sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro, a respiração afobada e desritmada como se segundos corressem entre seus dedos. O gosto, o cheiro, o corpo do _Pato _penetrava em seus poros, enlouquecendo tudo que havia guardado.

Estava explodindo. E se não se dava o direito de fazer isso em palavras, dava-o às mãos que devoravam o corpo esgalgado entre os dedos. Afinal, mãos são palavras feitas de carne, e a cada toque voraz era um grito contido no silêncio amargo da boca de Fênix.

Ouvia a respiração ofegante de Hyoga, o gosto da pele quente latejando em sua boca. Levantou-se, olhando nos olhos azuis-claros. Ele era uma maldição de tão lindo.

Hyoga se ajoelhou, tomando o dorso de Ikky com beijos e agarros, as mãos trêmulas e inexperientes numa luta contra o zíper da calça jeans preta. Sentiu as mãos do cavaleiro mexer em seus cabelos, pacientemente. Levantou os olhos, encontrando um rosto sério e mudo. Abriu o botão e desceu o zíper. Sorriu, deixando sua língua escorrer desde o umbigo até a ponta do pênis.

Tentava, em vão, conter o coração acelerado. Não tinha idéia se o que estava fazendo era certo. Copiou os movimentos de Fênix, o abocanhando com ligeira falta de jeito. Queria tanto mostrar que ele também podia ser vadio e carnal, se quisesse. Que podia ter loucuras de desejos... embora estivesse ali por amor. Queria apenas fazer aquela ave arisca enxergar que ele podia ser o anjo e demônio ao lado dele, porque o amava com toda a pureza de seu coração, e o desejava com toda a urgência de seu corpo.

Ouviu um grunhido rouco, pondo-se a acelerar os movimentos. Sentiu uma das mãos de Ikky em sua nuca, apertando com força seus cabelos, causando arrepios. A língua molhava o membro em sua boca, enquanto suas mãos o apertavam a cintura. A mão se desprendeu de sua nuca, se apoiando no colchão. Ouviu o gemido grave dele em seu ouvido, enquanto se curvava sobre si, e a segunda mão roçava suas nádegas.

Uma corrente elétrica correu todo seu corpo, e Hyoga sugou o membro de Ikky com mais força.

De repente, sentiu os dedos de Fênix roçando entre suas nádegas, brincando com a penugem branca em volta do ânus. Gemeu, segurando o membro entre as mãos. Ikky continuava a brincadeira, passeando entre as bolas e o ânus, os dedos ora leves, ora arranhando a pele fina. Hyoga continuava excitá-lo com as mãos, o lábio inferior mordido, segurando os gemidos fundos. Sentiu os dedos lhe invadindo por dentro, acelerando continuamente seu ritmo. Já não se importava em se conter. Ouvia que Ikky gemia também, com sua voz baixa e rouca.

Hyoga sentia seu corpo todo tremer, correntes elétricas correndo entre suas pernas a cada mudança de ritmo. Ikky levantou sua cabeça, o puxando para um beijo cheio de vontade. Retribui, sentindo a falta daquele prazer em outra área. Ao fim do beijo, Ikky lhe deu o seu sorriso mais safado. Entendeu o que o outro queria, e se virou, sentindo a boca de Fênix descer quente e molhada em seu pescoço. Puxou-o pra mais perto de si, agarrando-o com as mãos na bunda firme do sucessor de Virgem.

Ikky massageava o membro rijo de Cisne, enquanto brincava com o seu próprio entre as nádegas do outro. Soltou o ar com força, sentindo ter achado o lugar perfeitamente. Cravou as mãos nas coxas brancas e duras, penetrando-o. Tentava ao máximo ser cuidadoso, para não traumatizar nem machucar o garoto. Mas logo que o penetrou, Hyoga soltou um grito seco, o apertando ainda mais forte. Pensou se devia se afastar, mas as mãos que o prendiam diziam outra coisa. Logo sentiu o mexer tímido do Pato, e o acompanhava, primeiro lento, depois forçando a aumentar a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas.

Hyoga se deixou ficar de quatro, abrindo ainda mais a passagem de Ikky dentro dele. Apertava o lençol entre os dedos, o suor começando a tomar conta de seu rosto e peito. Fênix apertava a cintura do amante, seu corpo descendo sobre as costas dele devagar, enquanto aumentava o compasso a cada estocada. Não ia agüentar por muito tempo, mas se segurava, esperando que Hyoga gozasse primeiro. Sentia cada arrepio da pele loiro entre seus dedos, causando um espasmo elétrico que se arrastava por todo seu corpo. Ikky urra mais uma vez, como um bicho, no ouvido de Hyoga. Não ia agüentar muito mais... Hyoga não parava se apertar contra ele, as coxas em suas mãos, aquela respiração alta e trôpega chegando aos seus ouvidos... ele murmurava seu nome, em êxtase... era uma tortura e um deleite ouvi-lo, tão perto, tão doce na voz de menino... Ikky gemeu fundo mais uma vez, puxando o ar com força, a voz na garganta soando grossa como de um animal atiço... Sentiu a pele de Hyoga num arrepio mais forte, as pernas trêmulas, a voz baixa no gozo que lhe preenchia. Largou os ombros, desapertando os dedos sobre o russo, deixando seu próprio gozo sujar o corpo alvo que ele tanto admirava.

Ikky se deixou cair na cama, junto do loiro.

Ficou minutos ali, parado, olhando para ele, sem dizer nada.

Não era fácil ser um homem de poucas palavras. Sabia que devia dizer alguma coisa. Mostrar o que queria, falar o que sentia e toda essa baboseira sentimental que todo mundo acha que sabe de cor, mas na hora, simplesmente não sai... e pra homens durões e calados, como Ikky, abrir-se em palavras era como lutar contra si mesmo.

Hyoga tentava decifrar aquele olhar, mas era inútil. Nunca saberia o que era real naqueles olhos, ou o que seu coração queria que fosse. Viu Ikky se virar, fitando o teto, uma das mãos ainda massageando seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma leve dor no peito. Estava feito. Pedira para descer do altar e tocar o lado sujo do cavaleiro de Fênix. E ele estava ali, nu e exposto aos seus olhos. Levantou-se devagar, sentando-se na cama. A mão de Ikky se deixou cair à sua frente, mas Cisne desviou-se de olhar pra ela, buscando suas roupas com seus olhos.

"Acho... bem, acho melhor eu ir."

Ikky o enxergava com o canto dos olhos, silencioso. Viu os olhos azul-claros tremerem levemente, se levantando e indo buscar suas roupas no chão.

Vestiu a cueca, e depois a camisa. Ikky prendeu a respiração por um segundo. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, certo? Ele quis provar daquela loucura toda, quis brincar uma noite e agora estava indo embora. Todo mundo fazia isso, e daí? Como se não estivesse acostumado. Como se ele mesmo não fizesse o mesmo todas as noites. É, _ele_ fazia! Não o Pato! Não aquele loiro idiota que mal sabia o que era beijar alguém de verdade! Não aquele moleque idiota que vinha gritar com ele às 6 da manhã pedindo pra...

"Era só isso, Pato?" - disse, com um sorriso cínico e dissimulado cobrindo os lábios.

"O quê?"

"Era só isso que você queria? Você me encheu tanto o saco só por isso?"

Os olhos quase sempre serenos tomaram um tom de raiva e angústia que Ikky nunca tinha visto. Ele tinha que perguntar as coisas daquele jeito!

Hyoga voltou a se ajoelhar na cama, puxando o rosto de Ikky contra o seu, o segurando firme pelo queixo.

"Como você consegue ser tão estúpido, Fênix?"

"Não sei, eu me apaixonei por um _Pato_, o que seria mais estúpido que isso?"

E começou a rir. Ria, forte e alto, não só da ironia de suas palavras, mas exatamente por elas. O pivete tinha conseguido. Ele, o cavaleiro grosseiro e calado, havia se declarado.

Hyoga se sentou, um quê de confusão e raiva se misturando em seus olhos.

"Ah, vai pro Inferno Ikky. Não brinca com isso."

Ikky parou de rir, levando os braços cruzados pra debaixo da nuca.

"Eu não to brincando, Hyoga."

Cisne se virou, e ficou ali quieto, olhando pra figura bruta e suja que continuava a fitar o teto, pacificamente. Suspirou, enfim se deitando ao lado dele na cama. Sentiu uma das mãos se soltar e abraçá-lo.

"Pato... eu..."

"Eu sei, Ikky. Vão passar uns mil anos até você ter outro momento desses. Mas tudo bem, eu espero."

Ikky deu uma curta risada, apagando a luz do abajur.

"Eu só ia te avisar que eu ronco."

E dizendo isso, se abraçou às costas do amado, deixando o sono bater, embriagado no cheiro doce que saltava daqueles loiros cabelos, misturado ao amargo do sexo que ainda impregnava o corpo alheio.

Como um santo caído de seu altar, Hyoga se deixou ficar nos braços de Ikky até o entardecer.

...


End file.
